


All Needs

by InnocentPen90



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 22:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14174733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnocentPen90/pseuds/InnocentPen90
Summary: Somehow over time, they’d become more comfortable with each other. Ron would take the smaller boys hand in his own, and trace patterns in his palm causing Harry to drift off to sleep.





	All Needs

Sometimes he fell asleep fast, but not always. The worries that no teenager had to deal with, would plague his mind and he would lie awake for hours pondering what ifs. He would slide into an exhausted slumber and wake up hardly refreshed. Sleep was no escape for him. And he was too stubborn to ask for help.

And Ron didn’t like that. He didn’t like that Harry was so bullheaded. So Ron tried to help the best he could.

It started off innocently enough. One night after hearing Harry toss and turn one too many times, Ron had clambered out of his bed and with a quiet “budge up there Harry” slid into his best friend’s one.

It wasn’t as awkward as it could have been for two teen boys to share a bed. The warmth of another person seemed to soothe Harry to sleep, Ron noticed and it became a thing. Now all Harry would do was lift up his blanket and Ron would be there.

Somehow over time, they’d become more comfortable with each other. Ron would take the smaller boys hand in his own, and trace patterns in his palm causing Harry to drift off to sleep.

One day, Ron realized how comfortable. It had started as usual. He’d gone to Harry’s bed, put him to sleep and was dozing when the raven haired boy started doing something Ron didn’t expect. Harry seemed to be having a rather _nice_ dream. The sort of dream that Ron had on quite a few occasions, often involving various witch year-mates of his in less than decent clothing. The effect of all this was that Harry had a rather noticeable erection and was, in his sleep, grinding it against Ron’s rear.

Now Ron knew he had two choices. He could wake up Harry or he could do…something else. Waking up Harry would have consequences. Ron knew his best friend well enough to know that he would over react and and further attempts to have Ron share his bed in an effort to get Harry to sleep properly would be denied most whole heartedly whether the idiot knew it was good for him or not.

The other option was the far better one in Ron’s opinion. Don’t wake him up, but resolve the situation in another way. Ron was quite logical about it, Harry had a need, and Ron was always there when Harry was in need.

Turning to face his slumbering friend, he pushed Harry on his back. Harry mumbled sleepily before settling. Ron then kicked off the blankets, uncovering both the boys. A silvery shaft of moonlight illuminated the scene, and the tent in Harry’s pajama bottoms. Taking a deep breath , he slides his hand slowly but surely down Harry’s body. He feels the softness of his belly before it reaches the waistband of the black haired boys pants. Ron slips his hands inside and it’s not long before he encounters the warm flesh that is the most intimate part Harry.

Ron curls his hand around it, taking note of the fact that Harry was uncut like himself. Which made it easier, Ron had never touched another bloke’s tool before. He wouldn’t know how to go about pleasuring some one like that. He slowly stroked Harry’s cock.

“Uhh…” Ron smiled it seemed as if Harry subconsciously liked the sensation of his best friend’s hand around his penis. He stroked Harry faster and it wasn’t long before Ron felt the member in his hand start twitching. Ron gave a couple of more strokes and was rewarded with a burst of warm liquid on his stroking hand. A second later there was another, and another. Harry sighed in his sleep, Ron glanced at his face and saw a soft smile there.

Taking his hand out he examined this glistening liquid on his fingers before taking his wand from his pillow, pointing it at his messy hand and muttering “ _scourfigy_.”

He lifted the band of Harry’s pants to repeat the spell, cleaning up the remainder of the boy wizards essence. Adjusting Harry’s clothes, he then pulled the boy closer, hugging Harry to himself before finally surrendering to sleep himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
